House of Évreux
The House of Évreux '''is a family of French origin, being a cadet branch of the Capetian dynasty of France. Originating in the region of Normandy as Comtes d'Évreux, the house rose in prominence under the House of Valois. In order to appease the unhappy Évreux, the first Valois King Charles V granted the lands and incomes of the Duchy of Normandy to the family. A branch of their family would become Kings of Navarre also, upon the death of the final Capetian King Philippe VI, though they would hold this title for less than 100 years before this branch would go extinct through a female ruler. The senior branch of the Évreux family would continue to reign as Ducs de Normandie for years, until a strategic marriage into the Dreux family of Brittany in 1478 led to them inheriting the sovereign Duchy of Brittany, becoming thereafter sovereign rulers. In recent years, the house has become more closely entwined with the royal house of France, due to numerous marriage ties. The present head and Duc de Bretagne, the fourteen-year-old Philippe IV, is a grandson of a French king and the nephew of the present reigning Charles VIII. These ties to the royal house have increased their prominence and with the uncertainty over the Valois succession (Charles VIII being the last male in the house) have led to increased power and leveraging for the Évreux. In more recent years, there has been talk of a union between the present heir presumptive to the throne, Marie Isabelle de France and Philippe IV d'Évreux (despite their close relation as first cousins). If this union were to go ahead, the Évreux would become Kings of France. History '''Foundation The House of Évreux was founded in 1290 by Alphonse de France, fourth son of King Jean I. Alphonse had been granted the County of Évreux as his own fief in 1289, then he made the decision to found his own cadet branch (elder brothers had already founded the Houses of Valois and Bourbon-Clermont). Despite their royal birth and relation, the Évreux had a relatively humble beginning. They were not powerful and were relatively low-ranking within the French court due to their founder being only the fourth son of King Philippe. As such, Alphonse retired to the lands he had been granted in Évreux and built a castle, the Château d'Évreux. Despite the humility of their rank, their lands turned out to be rather prosperous and profitable, with the Évreux quickly becoming wealthier than many of their contemporary houses. The house was seen little at the French royal court in their early years, with Comte Alphonse preparing isolation in his own castle than to be around his relatives at court. Capetian Succession Dispute Upon the death of the last direct Capetian King Philippe VI, there was some discussion as to which house would succeed them to the throne. While the House of Valois were the more senior agnates to the throne, Alphonse had since died and his ambitious son Louis held the County of Évreux. Comte Louis pressed his claim to the throne in the discussions and disputes which ensued, though he was rejected due to being the head of a more junior branch. Louis d'Évreux made preparations to raise an army and seize the throne by conquest, though his wife and advisers talked him down. Louis met with his first cousin and the Valois candidate, Charles de Valois, with whom he made an agreement. Charles would be accepted as King Charles V, in return for an indemnity to the House of Évreux as well as the lands and incomes of the defunct Duchy of Normandy. As such, the house rose in prominence as a result of the succession dispute and managed to raise their status and wealth. Louis d'Évreux was now Duc de Normandie, a title his descendants would continue to hold until the present day. This caused a great era of prosperity for the house. Valois Years WIP Titles and Other Arms Kingdoms * Kingdom of Navarre (held 1330 - 1425 by junior line) Duchies * Sovereign Duchy of Brittany (1478 - Present by senior line) * Duchy of Normandy (1331 - Present) List of heads of the House of Évreux Counts of Évreux Dukes of Normandy WIP